Deal
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Naruto just had to brag seeing Kakashi's face.


Hi guys! I was actually planning to write an angst where Kakashi tries to stop himself from loving Sakura because he feels like he doesn't deserve her yada yada yada. But I wanted it to be so perfect that I hated all three stories that I made. Therefore, I ended up with doing this. Hope you guys like it anyway! Please R&R. :)

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura did not have to turn around to know who was calling her. Naruto had a very distinctive voice after all. She loved Naruto and all but she just finished her shift in the hospital and she was feeling way too tired. She just wanted to head home and take a very long nap. Besides, she could not handle Naruto's hyper activeness. Yet, oddly enough she found herself stopping from her tracks and turning around to greet Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto, what is it?" Sakura stated all too cheerfully for her own liking.

"Kakashi-sensei… face… hot springs…" Naruto jumped in excitement.

"What?" The mention of Kakashi and his face caught Sakura's attention.

"I was in hot springs with him this morning. Before he left for the mission, you know?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I knew that it was my only chance to possibly see his face so, I splashed water to his face to wash off the cloth."

"Did you?!" Sakura was fully awake now. Naruto was slowly killing her with suspense.

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"How was it? Buck teeth? Fish lips?"

"Nope. I'm disappointed that he looked totally normal except for the fact that he was totally your type." Sighing, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei? My type?" Sakura scoffed. It was impossible that Kakashi could be her type. He was Kakashi; her sensei. Also, he was old... ancient (14 yrs. her senior to be exact). Okay. Maybe that was unreasonable. She just couldn't imagine Kakashi in a prince charming way with his lame excuse and all.

"You gotta believe me, Sakura-chan! If you have seen his face, you would be head over heels for him. Anyway, I was surprised that he didn't get mad at me."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes widened

One of the main reasons that Sakura didn't bug Kakashi with his mask was her respect for him. Kakashi, obviously, had his purpose for hiding his face and she respected that. If he didn't want to show it to them, she was fine with it. Kakashi was Kakashi no matter what he looked like. And she also kind of forgot about it with all the stuff happening.

"Uh-huh. He said that he was even planning to show it to us. He was just used to wearing it."

"You don't say? Bye, Naruto!"

- After a week or so –

"Sakura? Tsunade said you were looking for me."

Sakura watched as Kakashi entered her apartment through the window. She stopped reading her medical textbook and stood up to greet Kakashi. However, the copy-nin had already made himself comfortable on her bed while he read his icha-icha series.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura started off.

"Hm?"

"May I see your face?"

"You're looking at it right now." Kakashi gave her one of his famous eye crinkle.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"Please? It can be an early birthday present. My birthday's almost—"

"Naruto bragged about it, didn't he?"

Kakashi stood up from Sakura's bed. He closed his book, put it in his pocket, and looked at Sakura. She was glaring at the floor. She was totally blaming Naruto for reminding her about Kakashi's face… and saying that he would be totally her type which, by the way, she didn't believe.

"Fine, Sakura. But you have to do something for me."

"What? Really? Are you serious?" To say that Sakura was surprised didn't cut it. She was ecstatic! She will do anything to… prove Naruto wrong.

"Mhmm."

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"You have to wash Pakkun for me." Kakashi stated proudly.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whined as she stared at Pakkun.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I hate you so much right now!"

Grunting, she grabbed a small tub, a sponge and a towel. Filling the tub with water, she sighed for the umpteenth time. Kakashi knew how traumatized she was when she found out the _thing_ about Pakkun. He was just cruel but she guessed it was worth it… she hoped. She carefully carried Pakkun into the tub. Examining at the look on Pakkun's face, he seemed totally pleased that he was getting cleaned… by Sakura to top it all off.

"Sensei, where's the… *gulps* shampoo?"

"I was assuming you have one, Sakura." Kakashi teased her.

"SENSEI!"

Kakashi chuckled as he threw her the bottle. Sakura hesitantly caught it. Her childhood memories came flashing back. She shivered at a _specific thing_ she remembered. Slowly, she opened the bottle. The aroma began to invade her senses in the most painful way. She glared at the shampoo bottle especially at the part where it states _Floral Green Shampoo_. She started crying inwardly and Pakkun seemed to have sensed it.

"You can touch my paw afterwards if you want."

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

"DONE!" Sakura threw the bottle in the empty tub with the remaining stuff in it. She was extremely proud of herself.

"I would've touched Pakkun's paw if I were you. You already had the chance. It feels really—"

"Kakashi-sensei, don't stall." Sakura was really anxious to see Kakashi's face. She ran to his front and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, you caught me." Kakashi removed his hitai-ate and grabbed the end of his mask. He was about to pull it down but Sakura wanted to the honors herself.

"Hold on! I want to do it! No funny business."

"Alright." Kakashi dropped his hand to his side and walked closer to Sakura.

Sakura reached out to Kakashi's mask, her heart beating frantically. She was nervous she had to admit. She was uncovering Kakashi's face for Pete's sake. It was one of the greatest mysteries in life. It was exciting. Shaking her thoughts off, she pulled down his mask inch by inch. His pale skin was brushing her fingertips oh so gently. Her heart ached as the mask pooled own on his neck.

Stepping back to look at Kakashi, her eyes widened. Kakashi was totally not her type. Imperfectly perfect was overrated. The scar running down on his smooth face didn't fascinate her. And those perfect lips with his perfect nose did not attract her. Naruto could have been more wrong. Kakashi was not her type. He was no one's type. Even if you considered his lean, tone muscles with that face of his, no one would still be attracted to him.

Sakura continued to gaze at him, not in an admiring way of course. Then, his lips curved into smile. Sakura bit her lower lip as she felt her heart beat faster and louder. This was not happening to her. No! Her fan girling days were over. She was a mature woman. It was not possible for her to get a small crush on her sensei. He was not her type after all. **Not at all.** He was far from her likings.

"_He is not my type. he is not my type. he is not my type." _

Sakura breathed in and out to calm her nerves but Kakashi had to show his teeth. They're whiteness disgusted her. The little canine teeth he had were definitely not cute. And his eyes did not affect her at all. By the way, she was handling this perfectly well. She was not falling head over heels with her sensei. Wait until she tells Naruto about this- about the fact that Kakashi was not even handsome at all. Not even the slightest. Not to her at least.

Chuckling. Sakura perceived someone chuckling. Noticing the music that invaded her ears, she gulped. She had to leave. She was losing a battle here. She needed to prove Naruto wrong. But most of all, she needed to prove herself right. She was a mature woman who does not go around crushing on her seinsei—her tall, lean, handsome... She really had to go.

"Sensei… uh.."

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi's smooth baritone voice was making it way harder for Sakura to leave. She had to really escape this death trap.

"I… have t-to go… You see… I l-left… my stove open… a-and my apartmentMightBurnOut."

It was entertaining for Kakashi to watch Sakura leave. He followed her outside the apartment and even opened the door for her. However, before she can bid her goodbye, he put back his mask with his hitai-ate already on and crinkled his eye.

"Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura swore her heart was bound to leap out of her chest as she watched Kakashi lean in.

"This is your apartment and your stove is not even on."

With a smirk on his face, Kakashi poofed out and left Sakura in a daze.


End file.
